


Wrestling with Super Racism

by ValleyVixin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Lesbian, Submission, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyVixin/pseuds/ValleyVixin
Summary: Director Henshaw has had enough of Supergirl's use of excessive force on African American appearing suspects and sends her to a pair of Ebony Dominatrix to deal with her leftover Kryptonian racism issues.
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wrestling with Super Racism

Supergirl was responding to an alert that a DEO truck containing seized evidence of Alien presence on earth had been stopped by student activists. Falling from the sky like a thunderbolt in blue and scarlet, she let the blast wave of her impact clear a space in front of the truck. Masked students with signs and spray bottles had covered the windshield with black paint so the drivers could not see. The guards who had stormed out with weapons had been pepper sprayed and tied up. The protesters were a mixed group of students, white, Asian and black of both genders. Moving with the assurance of her Kryptonian invulnerability, Supergirl carefully tossed aside the students until she got to the back of the truck where a trio of black students, well dressed and studious looking enough to pass unnoticed in any of the DEO laboratories were busy taking back the evidence the DEO had taken from them.

Kara used a blast of her heat vision to heat the handle of the case two of the black boys were pulling out, causing them to cry out as their hands burned, yet they refused to let go of the case. The third student ran to her and grabbed her arms screaming "You can't hide the truth; we are done accepting oppression and lies!"

As the student's black hands closed on Supergirl's wrists, something inside her snapped. Terror at the student’s touch made her whole-body tremble and with a scream she tossed the boy fifty yards to strike against a lamp post and fall, unmoving to the ground.

Supergirl stood in front of the director of the DEO's desk like a problem schoolgirl. The Martian Manhunter wore a body of a coal black earth human with a highly educated British accent. For some reason Kara had always felt it difficult to meet his eyes, and hard to voice any objection to his orders, even though as a Kryptonian, her power was far greater than his in any physical confrontation. Somehow, she could not resist when he scolded her, and accepted whatever punishment he felt appropriate.

"This is not the first time Supergirl, that you have used inappropriate force on vulnerable humans. I have been examining the records, and in every case that you have used what could easily have been killing or crippling force, your opponents were black. We have seen Superman has no vestiges of Kryptonian racial superiority, but he was raised by a humble farming family in a mixed community. You were raised on Krypton as part of one of the great colonial dynasties. I should have foreseen racism as an issue for you and punished it earlier. We who stand to guard the whole human species from outsiders cannot afford to see any humans as less our charge. This is unacceptable Kara."

Kara blushed red, humiliated and ashamed, but was forced to stammer out the truth, lest the Martian Manhunter think her a Kryptonian Supremacist like Zod.

"Its not that sir, I am not like Zod! It is just when I felt that boy's hands close on my wrists I panicked” Kara confessed.

The Manhunter looked confused.

Kara, if two tanks with drag chains attempted to pull your arms apart you could toss each of them several city blocks, and not move a milometer in response. That boy, and the other boys represented no physical threat to you at all. In fact, you caused serious burns to two of them that will result in months of rehabilitation, and the third boy will have to undergo several surgeries to see if he will even live. Your use of force was so far beyond excessive it is criminal. Are you trying to tell me that Supergirl who can stand unmoved by anti tank rockets panicked because a black boy held her wrist?

Kara cast her eyes down and looked at her red boots. "Yes sir” She said.

The Manhunter felt his cock twitch. Adopting the form of a black man had some disadvantages. Every time he disciplined Kara the damned thing came to life and ached so much only the memory of his dead family kept him from acting on the urges that rose inside him to properly train this Kryptonian bitch. He sighed. He was a soldier, an administrator. She was an asset, even if a troubling one. Besides, with Superman a constant threat, the idea of having a properly trained and obedient Kryptonian of his own was irresistible. Kara was a strong and independent woman, able to say no to any command he gave that she disagreed with morally. As the defender of earth, what he needed was slave like obedience to his orders, not a liberal "violence isn't the answer" debate every time he issued a sanction.

A plan was born.

"Supergirl, you have three problems, and I will address them with a single solution. A radical solution, but one I think we will all benefit from. The first problem is this, you have too much power and not enough skill. Had you more training and confidence in that training you could have subdued those boys without permanent harm. Given the training your sister had, you could have subdued the boys without a scratch. The second problem is that you are a racist. Your Kryptonian colonial upbringing makes you believe yourself naturally superior to all other life forms, and you react to anyone who doesn't look like you are showing anything but deference with irrational fear and rage. The third problem is that you have committed serious criminal offenses. I have a recommendation here that you be put in the cells as a threat to humanity, because your lack of control may have cost two boys the use of their hands and nearly killed another one. I need to see a commitment from you to demonstrate you will address all of these problems, no matter what it costs you."

The Manhunter had several problems with the character of Kara, mostly her liberal ability to muddy any moral question to the point that no action was possible, frequently allowing people to be hurt who would have been saved by prompt and direct action. What the Manhunter also had was a keen appreciation for the central drive of Kara Zor-el. She wanted to do the right thing. he was sure she was foolish and misguided, but he knew that she was driven, and handled properly, controllable by her soul deep need to do the right thing. He was gambling on that heavily at this moment. If she chose to walk out that door, with his supply of Kryptonite depleted, there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Kara looked up, tears welling unshed in her eyes showing how deeply his words had cut her.

"I will do it sir, whatever it takes. I will accept any training, any punishment to prove I am not a racist like Zod, and I am a fit defender of all humanity"

The Manhunter hid his smile. Oh, he was going to enjoy watching this training. The facility she would be training at was entirely wired for cinematic quality recording, as the type of training that went on there sold for more money than some nations spent on defense and healthcare combined.

"I will be sending you to the Ebony Ascendant Gym. The ladies that run the gym are wrestlers of renown, but also life coaches behind the success of such figures as Cat Grant and Ronda Rousley. They will train you in how to use your body without causing permanent harm to the humans you are supposed to be protecting, and they will deal with your underlying mental issues. I will leave it for them to decide if you are dealing with an irrational fear to be overcome, or a dangerous latent Kryptonian racism that I will not allow in one of my agents. Should you fail to obey them at any point, I will take that as a resignation from the DEO, and admission that you are indeed a threat to humanity."  
Breonna and Naomi looked at the email in disbelief. The two dark ebony goddesses had started life as strippers, advancing to adult films where they discovered a niche in lesbian domination, most specifically interracial lesbian domination. When they got to an age when most young starlets were starting to discover they had less choice what they did and who they worked for because there was always someone newer and fresher, they were getting independent contracts from first wealthy and powerful men who yearned to see their trophy wives give themselves utterly to someone as they would never be able even to pretend giving to their older husbands. Later and most lucratively, they were hired by rich and powerful women who looked upon the super lush womanly curves of Breonna and Naomi, the full dark eyes broad dark lips and wanton wicked sexuality and knew in their cores that these women were every feminine ideal they had suppressed or lost on their rise to power, and would pay staggering sums to have a film forever of their proud white body being broken and used by these two ebony goddesses, forced to become a living sexual toy for the two women who were, on some primal level, MORE woman than they were.

The head of the DEO had used the two to break a Siren, a European supernatural creature whose song could enslave any man and whose beauty had turned his best agent into a hard core lesbian from a single attempt to arrest. Breonna and Naomi still had the girl working the stripping circuit to make them money and bend the wills of such political or religious figures who expressed disapproval of the girl’s operations. Breonna was looking film of Supergirl being attacked by a 30mm gatling gun, used to kill main battle tanks, then blazing red beams from her eyes to burn the attack helicopter from the sky.

"I don't know Naomi, if she snaps, this girl could put us through a wall, or cook our black asses like thanksgiving turkey" Breonna mused, but her fingers played unconsciously over her wine dark nipples, god that little slut looked like a white bread princess who couldn't say poo if she stepped hip deep in it, and couldn't even touch themselves without spending an hour afterwards beating themselves up in guilt and shame about it.

Naomi was focusing in on one part of the incident that got Supergirl in trouble. She cut the loop out, threw it up on the wall screen and highlighted what she noticed.

"Bree, watch her face when that stupid sweater wearing brother grabs her wrists." Naomi said, watching the scene unfold again.

Supergirl's eyes widened with fear, her lips sprang open, a blush began to form on her face, and......yes her nipples seemed to be way more prominent through that S than they were before. Then a convulsive heave tossed him to break against the pole. Her face didn't show rage. It showed....fear, shame and oh my yes, something dear super-virgin had no invulnerability to; lust.

Breonna started to laugh. "Why did Super-tight fry that case those niggers was holding. I just watched her pick up a train and beat a dude with it. She could have walked in and took that from those poor niggers like taking a rattle from a baby, and there aint a goddamned thing they could have done about it. “Leaning forward now, she followed the train of thought. "Unless she was afraid to step up to two of the brothers up close and personal. It isn't because they had kryptonite in their pockets"

Focusing on the nipples poking through Supergirl's costume at the end of the incident, Naomi laughed, low and throaty like every wet dream of teenage boys. She smiled as she turned to Breonna. "Super-tits can't deal with the thought of black hands on her, of being held by black hands. It isn't them she is afraid of; it's how they make her feel."

The most powerful weapon the Ebony Ascendant Gym was founded on was the knowledge of the unique power of black sexuality to conservative white bread America. The fashion industry catered to what rich white homosexual men thought women they didn't want should look like. They sold the clothes to white women who starved themselves to look like what they thought their men wanted. Their men proceeded to treat them like shit to prove how tough they were, and then threw thousands or tens of thousands of dollars at Ebony Ascendant to see their trophy wives turned from frigid to well trained sex kittens at the feet of real women. Half those men then paid three or four times as much for the chance to fuck the daughters of their own friends and neighbors after Ebony Ascendant gym membership had turned them into good and obedient girls who would do anyone or anything to please their black mistresses. Breonna often wondered how many of her clients understood their own daughters went to the gym that turned their rival’s daughters into whores they could rent. Did they know they paid the women who pimped out their own daughters too? White guilt and white hypocrisy about their sexual needs were the weapons that had turned the girls from street level prey, to Apex Sexual Predators.

Naomi's mind was working fast. She ticked off the foundation of her plan.

"Assumptions:  
She was raised Kryptonian, which our boy says is the same as full on KKK Princess.  
She was socialized here on earth as a leaf eating liberal, a full on save the world, save the whales, white guilt poster girl  
She is full on TERRIFIED of her own body, you can tell she has lived in fear of hurting people for so long she isn't just scared of her body she full on isn't sure she is in control of it.  
She has never let go, never even dared to let that hot little body of hers even thaw a degree to let her passions out except in fighting so bad she is willing to die if that is what it takes to save the frigging world.  
She doesn't think she deserves her power.  
She is terrified black hands can take it all away."

Breonna laughed, her mind following and mapping the control points even as Naomi highlighted the bits that made it all make sense.

"She's a closet submissive. Supergirl's got all the power of a goddess in a body driven by a terrified sexually repressed white bread white guilt virgin" 

On the face of it, the conquest was almost over. Yet one thing remained, at the first hint of fear, Supergirl could be halfway around the earth, or off it entirely before anyone else could utter a safe word. How do keep a doe in the clearing with two hungry wolves when the doe could fly and stomp the wolves flat in a heartbeat?

Naomi sighed "We can't hide anything from her. She can see through walls, hear a pin drop in the basement from the penthouse. If we start using lead to hide the cameras, we won't get shit for film, and the bits she can't see through may as well be labelled "blackmail devices" in glowing neon."

Breonna's eyes lit up. The rest of the plan unfolded.

"Naomi, that is what we use. We hide EVERYTHING we NEED her to see. Every room around us has some of the rich little white girls getting whipped, licking black pussy and ass, getting trained with strap-ons to take cock in whatever hole we want them to. Some rooms have the big name clients, let Supergirl see how "Kitty" Grant learned to eat black pussy so well we renamed her "Cat", have her see the Mayor on her knees sucking black cock on the back loading dock when she gives the garbage men their tip for rolling the bins out and putting them back for us. Let her see all the white "strong women" role models she knows are nothing more than needy white bitches that pay us to whip them, make them beg, then turn around after their check clears and sell their white ass to anybody who thinks a pussy is special because the name attached to it is famous."

Naomi knew how seeing and hearing that the whole time she was pretending not to would have our sexually repressed goody two shoes in need of new panties. That didn't mean she wouldn't bolt, it would mean they needed something else to ensure she stayed long enough to wear down her resistance, and put her into the space required to permit a self appointed champion of virtue into sexual surrender.

"She fucked up. She really is a hero. She really does want to save the world and all that shit. I don't want to change that, but she just about killed that nigger, and the other two brothers can't even hold their dicks to pee for another few months and surgeries because she got her lily white Kryptonian supremacist ass freaked out enough to permanently hurt those brothers. Let’s tell her the straight up truth. If she can't take what we dish out, if she can't learn to go to the mats with us and wrestle two human women without damaging them (meaning us) then she is not the defender of earth, but a dangerous alien invader to be treated as such. Her boss wants her broken to the leash. I figure that nigger means literally"

The two women felt a rush of power to their own loins. They were starting to grey, starting to sag no matter how much gym time they got. They were old enough to remember Superman when he came on the scene, a god among men, one of the few heroes who really didn't just look out for the rich and powerful, but everyone. How would they like this, the ultimate challenge, to turn his only equal, Supergirl, into a goddess on her knees. A slave goddess on a leash, trained to obey. Able to withstand bullets and bombs, but whimpering under the whip, the press of a black heel, and unable to resist the snapping fingers of Ebony Ascendant's black Mistresses?

Yes. This was the truest test of their skill, their art, their very willpower. Supergirl's racism problem was about to run headlong into two black Queens, and only one side was going to survive the clash.  
Kara walked into Ebony Ascendant with a heavy heart and deep well of shame warring with the defiance that had got her up off the ground every time some enemy had proven strong enough to knock her down. The insecure guilt and shame of her upbringing and earth family cultural judgement of her Kryptonian philosophies that had more in common with the Conquistadores and Nazi's than the Peace Corps and UN were mixed in with a core warrior ethos that accepted that might really did make right and left her caught between shy self conscious nerd girl with huge inferiority complex and an angry goddess soaring above a world of crawling insects.

Her super senses had reacted to her bad case of nerves by upping their sensitivity to levels that were far beyond the social privacy levels she worked so hard to maintain. What they reported to her was....disturbing.

Sounds of whips striking flesh, sounds of sex, sounds of begging echoed from the chambers around the main rooms. Her eyes instinctively stripping the walls away she saw sights that almost had her bolding for the door to flee in embarrassment where fear could never make her run. Her boss Cat Grant, a woman she looked up to, feared and maybe more was naked on her knees before two black women. She was being whipped by one while she pleasured the other with her mouth. There was a plug in her ass and some sort of vibrating device in her vagina. Far from being in distress Cat's heart rate made it clear she was on the edge of a shattering orgasm just from the abuse. How was that possible? Cat was so much more confident and powerful than Kara could imagine herself. When she was out of costume around Cat Grant she felt not like a woman at all, but a bumbling girl barely adequate to fetch coffee. Even in costume, Cat's poise and pride made Supergirl need to remind herself that Supergirl was the one with the power. 

Tapping her hearing to spy on what was going on in the back room after the three women finished their session Kara grew only further concerned as she heard what she presumed was herself being discussed.

Breonna finally pulled Cat's mouth away from her pussy with a gasp. "Oh kitten, I well remember the day your training was done, and we renamed you Cat. You really are the finest white pussy eater I have ever known."

Naomi pulled the plug out of Cat's trim little white ass and let her lick it clean, cupping her chin affectionately. "Now why don't you run along to the spa; you did such a good job relaxing us that we simply couldn't let you go back to work without a full massage at the very least. I might even have joined you if we didn't have to go see if one of our clients was going to have to terminate one of their employees for being a violent racist."

Cat snapped her head back in shock before bursting out "What the hell? If I even suspected one of my Catco employees of being a racist, even a non-violent one, their ass wouldn't hit the ground until they hit the other side of the street. Why are they even thinking about keeping them?"

Kara felt the shame well up while her arousal had her mental defenses all confused. Breonna and Naomi were talking about her. She wasn't racist! She wasn't!! Cat was right though, if she even suspected Kara had racist thoughts, she would lose her job at Catco regardless of if she passed her test here for the agency. She would not fail the test. She was Supergirl, and that stood for something good, something pure. Something above the racism that divided humanity. Something better.

Walking into the office, Kara was trying to keep herself from blushing. White men and women in BDSM slave gear, not really clothing, were everywhere doing clean up or personal service for a range of black women, from skinny to nearly obese, from just out of school to white haired. It was clear that Ebony Ascendant really practiced what it preached. She felt her outrage rising and met the women's eyes with the same challenge she faced the greatest of enemies with.

Naomi turned to Breonna and made a dismissive noise in her throat.

"This is a waste of our time Breonna, look at this little Nazi poster girl. She sees our white club members doing a little personal service and she is ready to step up and start smacking. She walks past coloured people in every service position around her all damned day and just accepts it, but let those tables be turned even in play and she is all ready to white-knight us like she's going to use those pretty blue eyes of her to light a cross or something"

Kara opened her mouth to object, and Breonna lit up the video screens around her. Burned hands being debrided while the boys whimpered in pain, a weeping family standing around a young black boy being rotated in a spinal bed to keep the bed sores from damaging the skin on his back as it would be months before he could possibly be ready for a wheelchair, let alone see if the chance even existed to walk again.

Breonna snapped at Kara before she could waste everyone's time with denials.

"You have a track record of being super gentle with every robber, murderer, rapist, terrorist and alien you fight, but if you get within arms reach of a black man or woman, suddenly you are breaking bones, crippling people, and your boss wonders if you really want to be Supergirl in red and blue, or are you planning on adding a white hood and finally admitting you are the new Klan's poster girl. Finally, a white supremacist that can really enforce the supremacy. Hitler's little wet dream."

Kara replied hotly. "That is not true, I am NOT A RACIST!" Her eyes were not just flashing blue but glowing the red of her heat vision about ready to unleash.

Naomi pulled out a revolver and showed it to her.

"Your boss says you are bullet proof, right? This doesn't even hurt you, even though it would kill us, right?" 

Kara nodded.

Naomi emptied the revolver in a succession of booms as she and Breonna huddled behind the desk. Five holes in the wall and one shattered flower urn later, they stood up and placed the .44 magnum on the desk and looked at the unmoved Supergirl.

Naomi said calmly, "Ok Supergirl, we have established that we can't actually hurt you at all. We could take sledgehammers to you and not even make you blink, so nothing we do to your body constitutes an actual threat, correct?"

Kara sighed and nodded. "I try to downplay that, I even flinch when hit because I don't want people around to be reminded I am not actually human, but if I am not paying attention, I wouldn't move at all and the strongest boxer in the world or baseballs leading batter would just shatter fist and bat against my jaw while I was singing karaoke and I wouldn't miss a note."

Breonna smiled and tossed down the folder full of the complaint evidence against her and stood in front of Supergirl.

"Here it is super-GIRL" Breonna said, putting heavy emphasis on the girl portion, while eyeing the trim but frankly girlish figure of Supergirl from the lofty height of four inches in height and a generous cup size or two in difference. "We are going to wrestle in the ring, the two of us against you. If you can make us submit without hurting us, you win and are not racist. it should be child's play. If you hurt us, I am told you are then considered to be a threat to humanity, a Kryptonian racist like Zod and his murderers. If we make you submit, it will show that you do have a problem with black people, but one that we can train you to overcome."

Kara looked like she was confused and still processing when Naomi chimed in cheerfully.

"Like we did for Cat Grant. There was a girl who came in all tied up in knots with a whole lot of bad baggage she knew was wrong and couldn't deal with. By the time we were done with her, she was strong confident, and not a racist bone in her body. Damn but she makes us almost as proud now as she made us aggravated trying to whip it out of her."

Kara blushed, remembering what she saw. She always wanted to be strong as Cat, and she wasn't a racist. I guess she could prove it. After all, how hard could it be just to pin two normal people without hurting them?  
Supergirl walked to the ring, unconsciously aware of how awkward and embarrassing it would be to fumble her entrance when the many cameras would record this for her boss to see. The idea of catching her cape and tripping entering the unfamiliar boxing ring made her nervousness peak, and she chose to leap from the ground into the ring, letting her cape flare behind her like a vision of a blonde angel descending to earth. Her costume of blue and scarlet made her the poster girl for America, even if her short skirt and the gravity defying C cup breasts unrestrained beneath the skin tight tunic were a major focus of the spank banks of half of the male DEO agents and supervillains. She struck her classic superheroine pose, fists on hips, establishing her dominance of the unfamiliar ring.

Naomi and Breonna stalked in and smirked as Supergirl took a shocked step back, hands coming up in front as she had to stop herself from an instinctive protective gesture at the vision walking towards her. Naomi and Breonna were wearing only leather straps and boots, their ebony skin shone with a light oil that caught the light and made every inch of their night dark skin gleam as the light seemed to caress every dark curve. Their breasts were heavy, the full breasts of a mature black woman, dark, almost purple nipples broad on the heavy breast were like ripe fruit. Each breast bounced and waved in the rolling motion of their hips as gravity and maturity gave them a mobility that Supergirl’s Kryptonian physiology lacked. Their hips were broad, the plumpness of their smoothly rounded belly making a little roll as they bent to pass through the ropes.

The black hips and asses that rolled through the ropes were muscular yes, but so full and round as to make them reminiscent of the primitive goddess statues common to every culture. Black Women confronting the pure white Super Girl. Black eyes that belonged on lionesses not women shone above dark full sensual lips as the two women struck their own broad challenging poses. Kara found her eyes dropping to the mat of dark black curls between their thighs, and the rich purple lips of their full and flush vagina. They were aroused and unashamed, dominant, confident, almost contemptuous of the shining maid of might, as if her godlike power was somehow beneath their notice, and she was nothing but prey before them.

Black boots covered them almost to the thigh and caught the light as they started to circle her like a pair of lionesses around a trapped gazelle.,

Kara stammered out "Why are you naked? Nobody said anything about being naked!"

Naomi strutted around and ran one hand down the curve of her full ass cheek and gave it a slap while smirking over her shoulder at the blushing blonde. "You can see through everyone's clothing all the time, and you do. What's the matter Super-GIRL, afraid to be caught looking at real women? Afraid you are going to have to admit that what you see when you look at black men and women is the real reason you are terrified?"

Breonna chose that moment to strike and spanked Supergirl hard on the ass. The Kryptonian had the reaction speed to literally engrave her name in calligraphy on a bullet shot at her as it travelled through the air, but the conflict between fear, embarrassment, shame, and something else had her almost paralyzed so instead of blocking she simply squeaked and jumped as the ringing slap caught her scarlet skirted cheek.

Supergirl moved blindingly fast and pinned Naomi to the ropes so hard there would be bruises for days afterwards, the two corners holding the ropes groaning in protest at the sustained pressure. Supergirl's face was a flat cold mask without expression and Naomi felt her first touch of fear as she realized she could not breathe with the force Supergirl was using to press into her. To anyone else, the fact she was an inch from death would be the only thought in her mind, but Naomi was a Domme, a black woman who made her living from taking powerful white women who had the money and connections to destroy anyone they wanted, and teach them to be her adoring slaves. She knew what this reaction was. This was Supergirl's loss of control, Supergirl's fear. This was better than Kryptonite because it was always going to be inside her.

Breonna grabbed a fist full of Supergirl’s blonde hair and put her lips to her ear and in a harsh growl cut into her with a weapon the same skin that stopped tank rounds could not protect her from; the truth.

"You are killing her, use those X ray eyes of yours to see how close you are to breaking her spine and her ribs just because she called you on your bullshit. Your cousin wears that S on his chest and says it stands for hope. You wear it on yours to say you are superior, the master race. You spit on everything he represents. He is an American hero; you are a Nazi playing dress up. You don't deserve to wear that costume. I will tell your boss you failed. This is over. You are a racist who cannot control herself and will continue to abuse her power against any innocent black person she encounters"

Supergirl flushed with shame, recoiling in horror from what she had been doing. She let Breonna drag her back by her hair, slapping her face again and again as Kara let her eyes scan Naomi to see the damage, she had been so close to permanently doing.

Fear filled her. Fear of Kal-el, her cousin Superman judging her to be no more than another Zod, another Kryptonian Supremacist and not a defender of earth as he was. Fear of the Martian Manhunter, her boss at the DEO being right at her being a threat to humanity and sending her own sister to hunt her down. Fear she might deserve to be bound in the cells beneath the DEO as a threat. Each slap from Breonna hit her harder than any from a supervillain as they hit her inside with the fear she deserved no better, The words began to pour out of her.

"No please, please, I can do better. That was a mistake. I was used to fighting aliens who are more powerful. Naomi just looked so powerful I forgot she was only human!"

Struggling to breathe, Naomi rubbed her aching chest and sneered back at the Aryan poster girl with eyes filled with unconquerable pride. "Only human? Only human? You are not even human. You look at me Super Girl and you see a proud black woman, something you can never be, something you can never equal and you strike out of fear. You should be afraid. If you ever admitted the truth you would understand why you are so scared every time those pervy alien eyes of yours look past the clothes on every black man and woman you see. I think you need to be locked up in one of your bosses little shiny cells. I swear that bastard hasn't locked you up yet because every time you look at his big black cock right through his desk and pants he keeps thinking there is a chance you might be teachable and not just another Kryptonian murder spree waiting to happen."

Kara blushed, and felt her sex dampen and her nipples harden. She had thought he never noticed. Had thought he didn't notice how her eyes drifted down to his crotch every time his cock twitched in her presence. Martial eyes did not see like Kryptonian, so she assumed he would not know she was looking at his coal black splendor every time he stood before her. The fact he knew, he always knew struck her harder than any Luthercorp weapon.

"Please, give me a second chance. I will prove I am not like that. I will do anything” Supergirl pleaded, being a hero was her whole life. Doing the right thing, being the protector was her whole identity. If she was an abuser, a danger, her whole sense of self would collapse. She could survive any beating, any battle, but not being unmasked as evil.

"On your knees." Breonna said, pushing her shoulders down.

"Kiss my ribs better, each and every one of them, and then my spine where the ropes just about tore it, and I will let it go" Naomi said, strutting over the kneeling heroine, her pussy just inches from the downcast heroine's face.

Supergirl looked deep at the bones and saw the microfractures where the ribs had started to give, and the bruising starting to form, and shame welled within her. Pulling her vision back to the visible light spectrum of humans, she caught herself in a gasp. Naomi's oiled black skin was before her. The slight bruising noted beneath her skin did little to mar the perfection of it. The heavy black breast brushed her face as Kara began to plant little kisses over the black woman’s ribs. Naomi moaned and cupped the blondes head, moving her like a puppet to kiss along each rib with one hand fisted in Supergirl's hair.

"That's it, Super slut, kiss every black inch of me. Do you feel how lucky you are to be kissing a real woman, not a pale pathetic little girl like yourself?" Naomi was using her other hand to caress her heavy black breast and pinch her nipple, openly revelling in the sensual power of making Supergirl her bitch. When Kara planted a kiss on the underside of Naomi's heavy breast, the powerful ebony goddess pulled back and slapped her face.

"You are supposed to be apologizing for your brutality not getting your pathetic racist freak on kissing the breasts of a superior black woman. Did I give you permission? Are you that far gone that you think you can simply take what you want because you are stronger? Some full-on colonialist bullshit right there. I don't think you have learned anything."

Kara opened her mouth to object, but Breonna was already moving.

"You don't deserve to wear this; you might get it back if you can prove you are not a racist piece of shit." Breonna hissed as she pulled Supergirl’s top and cape off of her, tossing them beyond the ring. "Personally I think you will end up in prison orange in a cell in the DEO, unless you fly off and grab one of Zod's all black super villain suits and stop pretending to be a hero"

Both black women backed off, knowing now was not the time to press. Suddenly all business again to throw off the dazed Superheroine whose steel tearing hands were now clutched protectively over her bared girl breasts; Breonna snapped her commands.

"On your feet, this isn't a strip show this is a battle. We fight to the pin. You will not use excessive force to break bones or cause injury. If you injure anyone, you have lost. If you can pin both of us for a count of three, then you have won."

Supergirl got to her feet, pride and anger flashing in her eyes. She had lost battles, but never wars. She had fought some of the toughest creatures ever seen on earth and always emerged victorious. She was the most powerful woman on earth and would teach these women to respect her as their natural superior both in power and virtue.

"I see you haven't even bothered to pretend you can pin me, so there is no sense putting any stake on it." Supergirl taunted them, wanting to regain her dominant position.

Naomi looked at Breonna and smiled, the trap would only work if the prey put themselves in it. With a voice of theatrical wonder she asked, “That does seem a problem. There should be a prize, even if it's impossible to win it. It's only fair"

Supergirl struck her superheroine pose, for a moment forgetting it left the topless superheroines white breasts prominently displaying their engorged and excited nipples to the ebony goddesses. "Name your stakes, so I can get on with defeating you and proving I am no racist!" Supergirl demanded.

Breonna quickly snapped the response they had prepared. "First pin we get, we can do whatever we want to you inside the ring for one minute. Second pin two minutes, third pin, we will let you choose between two times, either one minute or another number we give you at the time"

Supergirl blushed, her mind remembering what they did to Cat Grant, and for a long moment imagining what it would be like to be in her position before these two ebony goddesses, but then the reality of the situation flooded back in and she replied. "Done, I can lift locomotives, and train in battle with the best professionals in the world. There is no chance I can be defeated."

The fight began with a series of frustrations as the two women taunted Kara, never allowing her to focus on either one.

"You can see why he is Super-man, and this is only Super Girl! '' Breonna taunted, slapping one of Supergirl’s exposed breasts.

As Supergirl closed on her and grabbed both Breonna's arms, Naomi jumped in and grabbed Supergirl's shorts beneath her skirt and yanked them up between her cheeks like a super G string, putting enough pressure on her swelling clit to bring a groan from the distressed heroine as Naomi taunted her in turn.

"Little girl tits, little girl ass. No wonder she can't keep her eyes and lips off a real black woman. I bet she's even afraid to touch that little white kitty between her legs because she knows she can't even please herself"

Supergirl whirled and with fear in her eyes just stopped her spinning fist from striking the smirking Naomi. The truth was, she was terrified of her sexuality and had never been able to bring herself to orgasm as she had been too scared to touch herself there. She had watched her sister masturbate every night through the walls, and seen her with other women, but never been able to surrender control of herself long enough to seek such release for herself. Had the blow connected at the blinding speed she had launched it with, Naomi would have been killed and the look in her eyes showed she knew it.

Paralyzed with fear, she did not notice Breonna getting her in a full nelson, arms locked behind Supergirl's head.

Supergirl began to roll her shoulders forward, but Breonna would not release her grip and Kara froze.

"Ah, ah ah!" Breonna taunted. "Move any farther forward and you will break my arms."

Naomi stepped forward smirking. "Excessive force; you lose" 

Reaching forward and grabbing the underwear where it cut between her now swollen and sticky sex, Naomi used Supergirl’s costume bottoms where they pressed into her folds and upon her clit as an anchor as she slapped Supergirl’s white breasts with her strong black hands.

"Look at these little things! Super girl, little girl, baby girl. No wonder you are terrified of real women. You must know you aren't our equal. You must know we all know it. So terrified someone is going to recognize the truth and teach you your place." 

Naomi stopped talking as she kissed the startled heroine with all the passion and force, she could muster. Breonna let go the full nelson and slid one hand around to pinch Supergirl’s right nipple while the other one dived into her skirt and rubbed the stunned heroine’s clit with calculated agonizingly slow circles.

Supergirl whimpered when she came and her knees collapsed, dropping her on all fours before Naomi's boots.

Naomi used one black leather boot to roll Supergirl over onto her back and stood with her boot planted between her heaving breasts as Breonna slapped the mat shouting. "One, two, three!"

Stunned the maid of might realized, she had been pinned for the first time.

Calling to the grinning black staff who operated the cameras and the displays, Breonna called out. "One minute, on the clock, starting.....NOW"

A big 60 showed on the clock as Naomi pulled Supergirl to her feet by her hair and walked her to the corner. Breonna yanked off Supergirl’s bottoms and began to work her over.

Naomi brough Supergirl’s mouth down to one of her heavy black breasts and whispered. "You aren't Supergirl are you? You are my baby-girl. Baby girl can suck on mama's breasts, go ahead baby girl. Mama says its OK"

Breonna was driving a finger into the poor girls tight pink box, while alternating left and right with hard punishing slaps to the exposed tight white ass cheeks. A stream of obscenities poured from Breonna.

"Dirty white whore, ignorant little slut, Nazi bitch needs to learn her place. So much for your superior Kryptonian, nothing but another white whore who needs to be put in her place. God your cunt is so hungry for my finger you are going to break it off" Breonna cursed. All the while Naomi was whispering endearments.

"Oh yes baby girl, that's right. Suck on the nipple, go ahead, a little harder is OK. I am not a weak little girl and like to feel a little pain to prove how much you need it. Go ahead, feel me with your hands, mama says its okay. Please me and prove you are my baby girl."

Kara moaned into the heavy black breast in her mouth as Breonna yelled "TIME!"

Both women backed away from the confused heroine as if nothing had happened. Supergirl stood naked and panting, looking lost for a second as Breonna finally stepped forward and turned the blondes head to see the score cared on the wall. It showed Ebony Ascendant 1 Supergirl 0. It took a few seconds before the timer above the score registered. It read 0. The minute was over. The match continued.

Supergirl cleared her head and went on the attack. Closing on Breonna with a look of hatred, she grabbed her around the waist and dropped them both to the ground, rolling on top of her. Breonna locked her legs around the blonde heroine, but Supergirl easily drove up to be breast to breast with the larger black woman and push her shoulders to the ground. This would be a small matter to pin her gently to the ground for a count of three. Breonna was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as Supergirl’s angry face rose above her. As Kara opened her mouth to taunt the pinned black woman, Breonna stuffed her finger into it.

"Taste that needy white pussy baby girl, suck it off mama's finger like a good girl" Breonna purred like s lioness with her cub. "Show mama what a good pussy eater you want to be"

Naomi crouched beside them, slapping the mat to count the pin "ONE!" Naomi shouted.

Kara sucked, her lips gently closing around Breonna’s finger and her tongue caressing it, tasting her own need on the black woman's finger. Her eyes were wild and helpless as she stared into the dark hungry eyes of Breonna, she held her pinned yes somehow, those eyes made her feel the one trapped.

"TWO" Naomi cried as she slapped the ground beside them, looking at the panic starting in Supergirl’s face and moving quietly to crouch behind the pair's tangled legs.

Naomi worked her fingers into Kara's mouth, fucking it like she had previously been fucking her pussy "You know that little pussy will be mine, like you will be mine; don't you baby-girl?"

The look of panic said it all, as Kara threw herself up from Naomi, attempting to flee only a heartbeat away from winning the match, but unable to face that smirking gaze and corrupting fingers even that long. In her haste, she stumbled over the crouching Naomi behind her and fell to her back.

In seconds, Breonna was on top of the fallen heroine. Nose to nose, she smiled down at the terrified blonde as she slid two fingers now into her tight pink pussy. Looking her right in the eyes she told her the truth.

"You don't own this pussy. You don't own that lily-white ass, or those little girl breasts. You are terrified of your body. You know you didn't earn your power; you didn't earn your place. You know you don't deserve it, and you know that I do. Don't you baby girl?"

Breonna almost moaned the words as she slid her fingers in and out of the pinned heroine, letting her own arousal take hold of her, open and unashamed in her body, in her sexuality, in her pleasure as she rode the terrified innocent whose conflicting needs rendered the most powerful woman on earth helpless before her ebony tormenter.

Naomi again counted slowly, openly dragging the count out longer than necessary "One. So easy to pin, its kind of pathetic. Two, I mean this is supposed to be a heroine? Three, oh my god, she really needs to be kept on a leash, so she doesn't fall down a well and drown or something"

Supergirl was shaking, fear, desire, shame, confusion. What was happening, she had all her strength. She had more hours training fighting than she had doing anything else, why was she suddenly so helpless. Why was she terrified? Everyone knew Supergirl couldn't be hurt by anything two normal humans did to her, so what was she so terrified of?

Breonna kissed her, cutting off Supergirl’s thoughts with a shattering kiss. The kiss was so tender, so gentle it stilled her whirling thoughts and brought her into a gentle acceptance. It was OK. She was OK. This was OK. Breonna smiled down at her. "Two minutes now, time for you to see what you have been so afraid of. Time to face your fears."

Breonna backed to the corner and spread her legs, powerful thighs framing a woman, not a girl's sex. "Come and worship at the altar of your black goddess"

Supergirl moaned as she began to kiss and lick the dark pussy before her. So much fuller than her own, dark almost purple folds on the outside, yet as pink and tender on the inside as her own. She was not so different than Supergirl in shape or form, just in bearing, in will, in richness, in femininity and power. Lapping like a dog at Breonna's pussy she felt Naomi begin to tongue her own tight pink rosebud, her tight little bum. Trying to get up in protest, she was stopped by Breonna's slap and reminder.

"Know your place Super Slut, for two minutes you are my bitch, and my bitch has some licking to do!" Breonna's command was unquestionable, and Supergirl felt her whole-body bow in acceptance of her conquerors rightful will. Whimpering she sucked upon Breonna's clit as she had seen her sister suck upon the clit of her own lovers, feeling the powerful black woman rock against her face as she called out in triumph, "Yes baby-girl, you were born to lick black pussy, suck black cock, serve black power."

Behind her, Supergirl felt first one then two fingers being forced into her tight back passage by Naomi who was whispering to her as she drove her fingers in.

"How many times have you thought of your bosses big black cock drilling your pretty white ass? How many times have you dreamed of him filling your pretty-white pussy with his cum, and your belly with a strong black baby? How many times have you wished a strong black man would pin you down and take you like you need to be taken?"

Remembering Jimmy Olsen, remembering her boss, she knew the truth, she had wanted them so badly, wanted to please them so badly and been too terrified to do anything about it.

On the verge of cumming, swallowing the hot honey nectar of Breonna's hot black pussy Supergirl was shattered by Breonna's terrible cry. "TIME!"

Two minutes had passed. She was free. Backing away from her. the two black goddesses of Ebony Ascendant strutted around the ring like nothing special was going on. Slowly climbing to her feet, Supergirl stood in the ring, looking over at the scoreboard. Ebony Ascendant 2 Supergirl 0.

"It’s over if you want it to be." Naomi said. "You lost two out of three. Nothing to gain if you go on."

"More you could lose though," Breonna taunted, “Baby girl or Supergirl, you aren't woman enough to push it all the way. You aren't ever going to be as strong as Cat Grant or that sister of yours. You stay safe and untouchable Super GIRL, because you don't dare let us make you a woman."

Supergirl looked up, a surprising calm on her face. She raised a clenched fist in front of her. "This isn't over. I can still pin you both and tie it up."

Naomi smirked "You could. Just keep telling yourself that. You really want to measure yourself against us?" Naomi made a production of smelling her fingers, fresh from Supergirl's ass, and Breonna ran her hand down to the pussy that was dripping in a mix of black human cum, and Kryptonian drool.

"I don't lose!" Shouted Supergirl as she strode forward, clad only in red boots and rage.

She threw one woman and then the other against the ropes, each laughing as they came in to slap her naked ass or breast. Time and again they slapped her face, her ass, her breasts, ignoring the ease with which she tossed them the length of the ring as each return showed how little the strength of her body mattered when they owned her needs. Finally, with a cry she caught Naomi and slammed her to the mat. Pinning her.

Tears in her eyes, Supergirl held Naomi down with enough force to hold a giant, yet enough gentleness to protect a baby. Naomi slid her fingers into the crying Kryptonian’s mouth, feeling them latch on like a nursing baby, nothing but naked need and helplessness in her eyes.

"Hold me down if what you really want is to kick my black ass,” Naomi whispered as Kara sucked the fingers fresh from Naomi's violation of Supergirl's own virgin ass. Beside them Breonna counted out "ONE!"

"Let me up if what you really want is to lick my black ass, my black boots, my black pussy." Naomi whispered, kissing the tears off Supergirl's cheeks as she fingered her mouth. Beside them Breonna counted out "TWO"

"Decide right now if you want to fly above us like some Nazi goddess of superiority, or kneel at our feet, pleasing black cock and pussy and showing how you really will do whatever it takes to leave behind your colonial Kryptonian hatred and become a real heroine, earn your place as Supergirl" Naomi commanded.

Breonna's hand was on the way to the mat to slap it a third time when Supergirl’s iron hard hand caught it, stopping it's descent.

She rose from Naomi, letting the black woman up. As both black women stood before her, Kara lowered her eyes, and then herself as she fell to her knees and leaned forward to kiss Naomi and then Breonna's boots. Naomi used her boot to push the Kryptonian virgin to her back on the mat, then lowered her pussy to her face.

Breonna slapped the ground slowly this time saying softly "One baby girl, mama is so proud of you"

Naomi felt the light kiss of Supergirl’s lips on her dark sex "Are you sure you are OK with this? Say the word and this ends now." Naomi told her; eyes surprisingly soft.

Breonna slapped the ground a second time saying softly "Two baby girl. We are going to teach you how to be such a good girl for us, and all the brothers and sisters"

Naomi heard a whisper from Supergirl "May I please you? Please” Her voice was shockingly vulnerable, at the point of tears and Naomi felt her heart actually moved by it. Wordlessly, she nodded and felt the pink tongue begin to explore her dark folds with curiosity, reverence and hunger.

Breonna slapped the ground one last time. "Three baby girl. Now your choice. Serve for one minute or forever. Tell us now"

Naomi felt strong white hands lift her whole body off of Supergirl, and she looked down into her shining eyes. "Please Mistress Naomi and Breonna, may I serve you forever?"

When she nodded again, Supergirl’s powerful hands lowered her again to her dominant place astride the blonde’s face and the first of many lessons on pussy pleasing and ass licking commenced. The power of being able to look down at the unspoiled face of the white goddess, the most powerful woman on earth, the second most powerful being in existence and spit in her open mouth and slap her face hit her in ways no street drug ever could. Yes, even a Domme can become addicted to a power like this.

Taking Supergirl into the showers to wash the cum that stained her breasts and face, almost as much as it covered her naked trembling white thighs Breonna decided to cement her ownership of the defeated heroine in a way that could never be taken back. She could not mark her body, but she could mark her mind and soul forever.

"Kneel before your Mistress, Super-whore." Breonna said gently. 

Supergirl looked up at her with adoration, white hands rising to stroke the powerful black thighs above her. Objectively, Supergirl was far stronger than the black woman, but her power was an alien gift, the black woman’s strong muscles were the result of strong work and stronger genetics. She earned her physical power. Her sexuality was her own, mastered and owned as Supergirl could never own her own. Again, the black Domme had earned her power and position as Supergirl had not. It was just right and holy to kneel before her for instruction and correction. 

"Will you take whatever a superior black man or woman gives you, and be thankful?" Breonna said sternly, caressing the blondes head the way you would a pet you were trying to train.

"Yes Mistress." Supergirl, the maiden of might said with the sort of earnest reverence you hoped to hear in church but seldom did.

Moving to put her pussy above the kneeling Kyrptionian goddess, Breonna hissed "Then earn your place, and swallow your pride Kryptonian piss mop" Breonna hissed as she unleashed a torrent of golden piss over the golden hair, white face and open mouth of Supergirl. 

Naomi laughed as the cameras caught Supergirl’s hands as one dropped to her abused pussy, rubbing the piss into her skin as she rubbed her clit in desperation as she used her other hand to rub the piss she could not swallow into her gravity defying white breasts. When Breonna was done, Supergirl crawled to Naomi across the shower floor and begged her, eyes full of tears. "Please Mistress Naomi, please!"

Naomi smiled, against her will, she was developing as soft a spot for this one as Breonna had for Cat Grant. "Yes, baby girl, mama will brand you as her own. Let me mark you as mine forever." Feeling the strong white hands grab her ass like bonds of iron, Naomi released a stream of pee into her Super-slut’s mouth. Looking down at the worshipful and loving slave as she tried to swallow every drop and wept in frustration as she couldn't, Naomi understood Supergirl was indeed trainable. Not just as a whore, but as a hero.

Returning to the DEO, Supergirl walked into her boss’s office. Closing the door, she walked around beside his desk, unwilling to meet his eyes. Dropping to her knees, she pulled his chair out from his desk and leaned down to kiss both his black combat boots.

"I am sorry I have been such a racist. I acknowledge my failings and beg to accept your discipline and correction." She said, staring up into the hard black face of her superior, acknowledging him at last as her superior.

Pulling a lead case from his desk, he pulled it out and opened it. A black collar with "Super Whore" on it in letters of Green Kryptonite lay inside it. Showing it to her, he looked at her coldly as she looked back in submission. Seeing his big black cock twitch under his pants, she fought back a smile and leaned forward, pulling her hair aside as he fasted the collar about her neck.

"You will accept more than just my discipline and correction. You will accept my hard black cock and every black cock in this facility until I am sure you are cured of your racism." The manhunter snarled. Binding her arms in simple zip tie she would have to concentrate hard not to accidentally break as he dragged her into place. His belt making a dire noise as he pulled it out as he pulled the blonde heroine over his desk and pulled off her bottoms. 

"Count for me bitch, if you lose count, I will have to start again. Let’s see if Kryptonian whores can count to ten" 

For the first time, she felt the lash of the whip as he brought his belt down on her white ass with his full strength. For the first time he could see red marks on the perfect white Kryptonian skin. "One sir!" She shouted.

If she wiggled right, she could reach her pussy and she started to rub her clit frantically as he continued to whip her ass. She deliberately lost count once, but the pain made her lose count the second time. The Manhunter could not keep going with his whip though, as his cock demanded attention. He had seen the films, every time she came on the Ebony Ascendent dildos, she would crush them. It took a week of training just to make her safe for a non Kryptonian to fuck to orgasm, lest she tear off their penis like a queen bee.

With a groan she felt his black hand push her flat, and the heavy black head of his cock rub up and down her hot pink slit. It was softer, and so much hotter than the strap-on's she had felt, yet the shaft behind was far more powerful than anything she had yet felt.

"Please sir, make me your little Kryptonian bitch, your little white whore!" She begged him, pushing back against his cock.

Pushing in the first two inches and stopping as she gripped him tight, he reached up to grab her collar and pull h er back and snarled at her.

"I don't have to make you my whore, you ARE my whore. Time to teach you your place” He grunted as he drove into her, each thrust pushing another half inch into her tight and wet pussy.

It was a grudge fuck, he was punishing her for the fear that never left him, for Kryptonians at their peak had treated his people like dirt, and on some level he was always waiting for her to put her boot on him. Now she was beneath his cock, his collar on her throat, and her body cumming helplessly as his balls slapped on her pussy, she desperately tried to milk him for his superior black seed. Now she bore his marks on her perfect skin, and felt herself glory in her helplessness under him. Now she would look at him with fear, with lust, with awe. Now she would obey because she needed to obey, not because it pleased her.

Feeling his balls clench in an explosion unlike any he had felt with his loving and long dead wife, he emptied his seed into his Kryptonian whore.

Pulling back, the mix of his cum and hers made his black dick look like it was covered in whipping cream.. Pulling her back off his desk by her cape, he looked down on her wide blue eyes and glazed expression and snarled. "Clean me whore and thank me for the first black cock of many."

Still shaking from the orgasm and wondering if the kryptonite would make her otherwise impervious eggs vulnerable to Martian or even black earth human sperm, Supergirl began to lick their mingled cum off her superior's big black cock.

Licking down to his balls, she took them in her pretty pink mouth and moaned in pleasure at the taste of them. Looking down he petted her blonde sweaty hair in reluctant affection.

"You really are a super whore, aren't you? But I should be able to fuck the racist out of you. I might make a heroine out of you yet"

She smiled but kept gently lapping at the black balls in her mouth.


End file.
